The Strangers (2008) KILL COUNT
|dull_machete: = James Hoyt |hosts: = James A. Janisse|ratio: = Good |restrictions: = Blocked (select countries only) |uploaded: = March 5, 2018|current_status: = Active|profanity = Yes|image1 = The Strangers (2008) KILL COUNT|helpers: = Unknown|viewers: = 1,985,401 (Currently)}} Overview James and his girlfriend Kristen arrive at James' childhood summer home, tired and irritable after a long evening at a friend's wedding reception. It is revealed through flashback that while they were there, James proposed to Kristen and she refused. James calls his friend Mike and asks him to come pick him up in the morning. Shortly after 4 a.m., there is a knock at the door, surprising since the house is so remote and far from any civilization. A young blonde woman, whose face is obscured by low lighting, asks for Tamara. When told that she is at the wrong house, she leaves with the casual caveat that she will "see them later." Due to the tension between them, James leaves to go for a drive and purchase a pack of cigarettes for Kristen; before he departs, he starts a fire in the hearth. Shortly after he leaves, Kristen realizes the chimney flue is closed, and attempts to open it; while she does this, smoke emanating from the fire triggers a smoke alarm. Kristen attempts to disarm the smoke alarm when she is startled by another knock at the door; she drops the alarm on the floor and retreats to the bedroom, unnerved. She calls James' cellphone from the landline, but their call is cut short. When she returns to the living room, she sees the smoke alarm now sitting on a chair, and realizes someone else has been in the house. When she hears a noise from the backyard, she arms herself with a knife, and opens the curtains to find a man wearing a sack mask, staring at her. Panicked, she stumbles into the hallway, and watches as the front door opens. When she goes to push the door closed, she sees the blonde woman outside, now wearing a doll mask. After locking the door, Kristen hides in the bedroom and hears people outside banging violently against the walls of the house. The noise eventually stops and James returns to the house. After she explains what has happened, he finds his car ransacked and the blonde woman watching him from afar. His phone has also had its battery stolen and he realizes the house has been breached. The couple attempt to leave in James' car but a third masked stranger in a pin-up girl mask rear-ends them with a pickup truck, forcing them to flee. Back inside the house, Kristen and James find a shotgun and wait for the intruders in a bedroom. One of the strangers puts a country record on the turntable, filling the house with music. Mike arrives and realizes something is wrong after seeing the smashed car in the driveway. He enters the house, and James, mistaking him for one of the intruders, shoots him dead. Devastated, James remembers an old radio transmitter in the backyard shed. He leaves and encounters the blonde woman. When James tries to shoot her, the masked man knocks him unconscious. Kristen hears the shot and runs to the shed. She finds the radio, but the pin-up girl smashes it. Kristen rushes back to the house, where she is knocked out by the masked man. Both James and Kristen are now unconscious. When James and Kristen awaken, it is morning, and they are tied to chairs in the living room with the masked strangers standing before them. Kristen asks them why they are doing this, to which the blonde woman replies, "because you were home." The strangers then unmask themselves to the couple offscreen, and take turns stabbing the couple in the stomach and chest. James is killed while Kristen is still alive and attempts to grab Mike's phone to call for help, however the masked man takes away the phone and leaves Kristen for dead. The Strangers drive past two young boys on bicycles who are distributing religious tracts. Dollface asks for a tract. The boy asks if she's a sinner and she replies, "sometimes." The strangers drive away, as the pin-up girl states, "it'll be easier next time." The two boys come upon the house and discover the chaotic scene, including the bodies of Kristen, James, and Mike inside. One boy approaches Kristen's body, and as he reaches out to her, she wakes up and screams. Deaths Counted Deaths # Mike: Accidentally shot in the face - 47 mins in # James Hoyt:''' '''Stabbed in stomach and chest - 1 hr 13 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Kristen: Stabbed in the stomach, chest and later died from shock (fate confirmed in sequel). Trivia * The original Kill Count video is currently unavailable in some countries due to a copyright strike. Category:Kill Counts Category:Modern One Offs